How!
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: The day after the events of Batman Undercover, which is a Kendal book, Flash and Superman are left wondering how their missing villains ended up in jail that morning. That is until Batman arrives.


How?!

 **I will quote the book later on and it will be in bold so please NO suing.**

"What?! How is this possible?!" Flash exclaimed as he came into the monitor room where all the founders, except Batman were. "How is in the world did this happen!?"

"How did what happen?" Lantern asked him.

"I've been looking for Grodd, Heatwave, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master and the Trickster for WEEKS and yet SOMEHOW this morning they're all in JAIL!" Flash told him. "It doesn't make sense!"

"And you didn't capture them?" Jonn' asked.

"No!" Flash responded. "Even I can't find them all in one night."

"Now that you mention it…" Superman began. "Livewire, Luthor, Copperhead, Shade, Toyman and Weather Wizard were all in jail this morning as well."

"And it wasn't you?" Flash asked.

"No, it wasn't," Superman responded. "Also Cheetah was arrested last night."

"Nice job, Wondy!" Flash said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me who brought her in," Wonder Woman told him.

"It wasn't?" Flash asked. She shook her head. "Then who did?" Hawkgirl walked over to the computer and started typing something.

"Maybe if we find where they were found then we can figure out who or what arrested them," Hawkgirl explained. "I got it." She pulled up an article and read the headline. "Large number of super villains arrested in Gotham."

"Gotham?" all of them, except Jonn', said surprised. Batman then came into the monitor room.

"Superman, I found…" he began then he stopped. Everyone was looking at him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"How is it after weeks of looking for MY enemies they are just SOMEHOW arrested and found in YOUR city?" Flash asked.

"I don't see how that's such a dilemma," Batman responded. "Anyway, I found…"

"It's a dilemma because they're MY villains and they were in YOUR city," Flash interrupted. "And that leads one to make conclusions."

"No I didn't kidnap your villains just so I could arrest them in Gotham," Batman told him.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking," Flash admitted. "But it was pretty close."

"So how did all of our villains end up in Gotham?" Superman asked.

"They had a Super villain Convention and I went there to…" Batman started.

"A Super villain Convention?" Lantern asked.

"They have those things?" Flash asked.

"No it was their first," Batman told him.

"Why were you there?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I was there undercover so I could find the Cosmic Annihilator that was sold to the head of it, the Master of Ceremonies. And he had it hidden at the convention," Batman explained. "I have it in my plane. And I'm wondering if Superman has a plan on what to do with it."

"You have the Cosmic Annihilator?" Superman asked.

"Yes," Batman told him. "So what should we do with it?"

"I think we should destroy it so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands," Lantern suggested.

"Good idea," Superman agreed.

"So what was the Super Villain Convention like?" Flash asked Batman.

"It was a drag," Batman told him simply. "And they had the dumbest and weirdest things."

"Like what?" Flash asked.

"They had panels on how to improve a hideout and about choosing a name," Batman said. "And at one point they were trying to prove who had the better arch enemy and Penguin nearly dragged me into the middle of it."

"Really?" Lantern asked sarcastically.

"Really," Batman repeated.

"So who was arguing?" Flash asked.

"Mine and yours and then Luthor joined in," Batman told him. "It was quite annoying."

"Can we see the memory?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Batman answered. "I don't want Jonn' in my head. You want to find out ask someone else. Now, Superman, what are you going to throw the Cosmic Annihilator into?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should…" Superman said as he and Batman walked out the door toward the javelin bay.

"So, Jonn' how do you feel about a trip to Blackgate to see Penguin?" Flash asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jonn' asked.

"Because me and Wondy would both like to see the memory of the argument between the villains trying to determine who has the better arch enemy," Flash explained. "And since Bats won't give it up, and since Penguin was there, who better to get it from?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Lantern asked.

"Come on, you've gotta admit you're just as curious as me about that fight between the villains," Flash said.

"Yeah, but I'm not THAT curious," Lantern admitted.

"And neither am I," Wonder Woman said. "It might not even be worth the risk."

"I'm fine with doing it," Jonn' told them. "It just might take a minute when I get down there."

"Great! Let's do it!" Flash exclaimed.

 **After lunchtime that same day in the commissions' room**

"So, who wants to hear the argument of the villains about who has the best arch-nemesis?" Flash asked the others. Superman and Batman were the only ones absent.

"You got the memory?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, though I am never doing that again," Jonn' said.

"Yeah, let's NOT do that again," Flash responded.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Lantern asked.

"No," Flash and Jonn' said at the same time. Jonn' then pulled the memory out of his head and it began to play in front of them.

 ** _The memory_**

 **"** **These costumed clowns think that their archenemy, the Flash, is a greater challenge than my old foe, Batman!" Penguin said.**

 **"** **Batman isn't tough!" Captain Cold shouted. "He doesn't have any superpowers at all. He's just some normal guy in black pajamas. Oooh! Scary!"**

 **"** **Batman is twice the super hero that the Flash is!" Two-Face exclaimed.**

 **"** **The Flash could run circles around Batman!" Captain Cold shot back.**

 **"** **Actually, neither the Flash nor Batman are very impressive," Luthor said. "The Flash has one superpower. Just one. And Batman? He's a decent detective, I suppose, but he has no superpowers at all. Now imagine if your enemy had multiple superpowers. Yes, the Flash has super-speed, it's true. But Superman has super-speed as well as super-strength! Plus he can fly and he also has heat vision!"**

 **"** **That's four superpowers, so far," the Calculator observed.**

 **"** **Don't forget his X-ray vision that lets him see through almost anything," Luthor reminded him. "But worst of all? He's invulnerable!"**

 **"** **What does that mean?" Heatwave asked.**

 **"** **It means that nothing can hurt him, you idiot!" Luthor exclaimed. "Bullets bounce right off his chest and lightning just tickles him."**

 **"** **Four superpowers plus two superpowers," the Calculator began. "According to my calculations, that equals six superpowers in total!"**

 **"** **Look, Luthor," Penguin started. "No one is arguing that Superman isn't tough but Batman…"**

 **"** **Batman? Batman?" Luthor mocked. He then laughed. "Well, I suppose if I were you, Penguin, then maybe I would be impressed by the Batman. I mean, you're not exactly a master criminal, are you? You use umbrellas to commit crimes and you waddle around like an overstuffed bird! Batman might pose a serious threat to you and your lunatic friends but not to me."**

 **"** **You think Superman is the best?" Two-Face said with a sneer. "Well, I've got one word for you: KRYPTONITE." The rest of the villains laughed at Luthor.**

 **"** **Oooh, Superman is SO powerful," Joker mocked. "He's got SO many powers! There's no way that you can POSSIBLY defeat him! Unless, of course, you're holding a silly green rock!"**

 **"** **Stop laughing!" Luthor shouted. "Yes, he has a vulnerability to green Kryptonite, but-" Joker laughed even harder.**

 **"** **Oooh, poor Luthor!" Joker taunted. "You say you're a genius, but aren't even smart enough to carry some Kryptonite with you!"**

Flash was laughing his head off while the two girls and John were chuckling a bit and Jonn's smile was a mile wide.

"That was HILARIOUS," Flash exclaimed. "Totally worth everything we went through in Blackgate, right Jonn'?"

"Agreed," Jonn' said. "Mostly."

"Should we show this to Supes?" Flash asked.

"I doubt he would find it funny but I would like to his expression," Wonder Woman admitted.

 **Later that day**

"I can't tell if that's funny or weird," Superman said with a semi-smile.

"And?" Flash implied.

"It's leaning more towards weird," Superman admitted.


End file.
